


Moonlight

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Michael can play the piano, Mild Blood, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Danny has a fascination with the Shape. The feeling is mutual.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Michael Myers
Series: Hauntober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a song-fic but I listened to Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonatas’ first and third movements while writing this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1KZ2XzTTIo and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1KZ2XzTTIo It is Beta'd

My whole life, I had been observant. I had watched people, seen how they behaved, how they reacted in different situations, and figured out how they would react. This man, however, was different.

I follow behind the other silent killer from a distance. I knew that he knew that I was here, he tolerated me which is why I was being allowed to observe him. I liked how he observed the realms with so much care and detail. He was very meticulous in how he moved through the fog, he knew where he and anyone else was within a mile range allowing him to move throughout the realms with ease. The false moonlight cast eerie shadows upon the behemoth man until it was time to strike. He would then move out of the darkness, allowing the light to reflect brightly off of his mask causing survivors to let out a final scream of terror before being put out of their misery, temporarily. It was mesmerizing.

I watch as Michael comes upon the realm of one of the newest killers, Pyramid Head. It was another school, this one taking up the entirety of the map instead of just a portion of it. The two stories, corners, and many rooms quickly made it one of my favorite hunting grounds. It was so easy to sneak up on survivors. Sure it could be difficult to use my ability, but the fun of scaring people or pulling them off of generators made up for that. Michael especially liked it, I could tell. Not only had he been frequenting it often, but the long hallways and low obstacles around looping areas made it easy for him to stalk. Not only that but when he had a scratched, hand-held mirror with him, he was able to locate survivors quickly without their knowing. I fawned over the man as he entered through one of the main gates, taking long strides up the stairs and into the darkness of the building. 

I quickly follow, hoping not to lose him now that I no longer have the pale moonlight to aid me. As I am too swallowed up by the darkness and my eyes adjust, I take a quick glance around in an attempt to locate the large man. Pursing my lips into a tight line after realizing I had lost him, I sigh out and decide to head to my right hoping to get a better view from the second floor. Moving silently through the hall, I will my eyes to see into the darkness and to pick up on any movement. I strain my ears in an attempt to hear his muffled breathing as I ascend the flight of stairs to the second floor. The bloodstains and peeling walls around give me a sense of foreboding, no wonder that creep came from here, he fits right in. I take another right as I reach the second floor, but freeze when I hear a sound in the distance. Metal scrapes against cement in a haunting screech.

The monster of this realm has returned. 

I groan inwardly as I quicken my pace to attempt to locate the metal-headed beast. He seemed quite sensible and highly intelligent, but would not hesitate to lop off your head. When the man, if he could even be called that, first entered the Entity’s realm, I naturally decided to follow him. I love observing new things, especially people. He didn’t like it to say the least and quickly proceeded to slice me in half. I also knew that he had a similar first encounter with Michael, the only difference was neither of them died in the fight. The Boogy-man can’t die and whatever Pyramid Head was apparently couldn’t either. But nonetheless, the outcome was the same, they didn’t get along—heck I didn’t get along with the new guy either, and now we were both here in his realm at the same time. 

I freeze when a new sound enters my ears. A piano? From what it sounded like, PP-Head was still on the first floor which would mean that Michael was the one playing. ‘Holy shit we’re gonna die’, I think as I quickly made my way towards the music, wanting to see if my deduction was correct. There was no way he didn’t hear the other killer enter this realm so what was he doing? He could actually play? Did he pick it up whilst at the medical ward? Why did I have to know so badly? What is that song? I’ve heard it before; It sounds familiar. Questions continue to rapid-fire through my head as I draw closer to the sound. It wasn’t a quiet eerie melody like I would expect from the silent killer, but a loud fast song. It clicks, the song was Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata, the third movement I believe, a very iconic song I used to listen to often while writing. Why was he trying to draw attention to him? Did he want a fight? 

*Clank, scrape, clank, scrape* could be heard in the distance as the other killer ascended the stairs opposite of the ones I had taken. I feel a chill go down my spine at the thought of that blade slicing through me again, but as they say, “Curiosity killed the cat.” I continue my quick pace until I reach the open door to the music room. There sits Michael, his fingers dancing gracefully over the black and white keys, causing the instrument to sing the melody of his hands. The scene of the giant man playing something so gracefully before me, caused me to completely forget the impending doom of the other killer’s murderous presence slowly drawing nearer. I had unknowingly been stepping closer and closer to the large killer and had only become aware of my location when the man abruptly stopped playing to quickly turn and grab me by the forearm. 

I jolt back, or attempt to, in response to the suddenness of the situation. His iron grip causes me to look up, frightened. It is then that I realize that his attention isn’t on me, but directed towards the entrance of the room. I am then pushed behind the coverall clad man, I then am able to put two and two together. He was trying to protect me, he knew that if he played I would be drawn in, sure it would also alert the other killer, but he wanted to make sure I was safe. In order to do that, however, he had to know where I was. So why did he leave me in the beginning? Why did we come here in the first place if he knew the other was returning to his realm? I look down to his right hand and am shocked to find, not Michael’s usual kitchen knife, but instead a massive pipe. It looks like it had come from the boiler room of Badham seeing that it was rusty red in color. 

Something clicks, but I refuse to believe it. There was no way Michael Myers was trying to impress me. But, come to think of it, he always made sure I was watching if he went to piss off any of the other killers. First, it was Evan, then there was that time with Philip when he took his bell, and then Herman and Kenneth. Bubba and Max appeared difficult, but without their chainsaws, they were absolutely defenseless. Freddy was taken down in a few seconds and so were the two Legion boys, the only ones who proved to be a bit of an issue were Anna, Caleb, and the Demogorgon. But in the end, they were all the ones laying dead in a pool of their own blood; except for this one. 

I stay exactly where Michael put me, but can’t help but to take a peek at the figure in the doorway. The large figure stood near motionless in the doorway, the faint light of the moon seeping in to glint eerily off of his massive blade. Then movement. It happens quickly, one moment Michael is mere centimeters in front of me, and the next, the deafening sound of metal on metal can be heard. Michael had swung at the other’s head but was blocked by the Executioner’s knife. As they began exchanging blows, I continued with my original train of thought. 

Ok, so what if he was trying to impress me? He wouldn’t do it without reason, would he? No, he was far too intelligent for that. He had never been on the Entity’s good side, maybe he was trying to appeal to her through me? That makes a bit of sense. The goddess seemed to favor me above the others, providing me with her assistance during trials. Maybe he was finally trying to appeal to her? That could be it. 

I am snapped out of my thoughts once more as the deafening sound of flesh being ripped open echos in my ears. My focus snaps back to the two giants before me, and am horrified at what I see. Pyramid Head’s blade is protruding from Michaels’s lower back, but the end of a rusted pipe can be seen sticking out from the Executioner’s back. There is a pause before the two pull back, seemingly unfazed as they pull their weapons from their opponent’s body. I hold my breath waiting for the next attack. 

But it never came. 

Instead, the Executioner turns and leaves, the sound of his knife against the tiled floor drifting down the hall and into the distance. I breathe out a sigh of relief before rushing up to the other man. In the pale moonlight, I can see that where the knife had pierced through him was a rapidly closing scratch. I look up at the masked face of the Shape as he tilts his head in curiosity.

“Why?” It was stupid to ask but it just came out. 

But instead of continuing to stare like he usually does, he instead reaches for my mask. I allow him to gently pull it away, pushing my hood off of my head in the process. My grey eyes strain to see past the dark holes in his mask, hoping to catch a glimpse of what lies beneath. The clatter of my mask hitting the floor doesn’t even startle me as Michael reaches up for his own mask lifting it to reveal the lower half of his face. His skin is pale from years of being indoor, but the jawline is what I choose to observe with more intent. It’s chiseled, to say the least, and I can’t help but allow my hand to reach up to touch the smooth skin. 

My chest tenses as he tilts his head into my touch, my heart fluttering as he presses his face into the palm of my hand. What happens in the next moment, however, nearly causes me to fall into cardiac arrest. Both of Michaels’s large calloused hands reach around me pressing, one into my lower back and the other cradling the back of my head. I don’t have time to register this as warm lips press firmly into mine. It was soft and quicker than I would have liked, but that doesn’t quite matter, for as he pulled back I could see a gentle smile gracing his features. What little moonlight manages to make its way into the darkened room is greatly appreciated as I use it to embed the image of Michael’s cute little smile into my brain. 

Damn, I wish I had my camera...


End file.
